


I Love You More Than The Beast

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: I Love You More Than... [11]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is trash. I'm trash. I hope you like my trash.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Love You More Than The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash. I'm trash. I hope you like my trash.

Logan walked into his and Hank’s shared apartment reluctantly. “Hank?” He and Hank had gotten into a silly fight the night before and he wasn’t sure if Hank was still mad or not.

“Hank?” Logan repeated when no reply came. He walked over to their bedroom door, turning the knob revealed that it was locked.

“Hank!? OPEN UP!” Logan mocked childishly.

“Logan shut up!” Logan smiled at the reply. He wasn’t happy that Hank was still upset, but at least he was talking.

“I thought you said you weren’t talking to me…” Logan mocked. 

“I’m not!” Hank yelled

“Sure sounds like you are, Beastie-boy!”

“I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU UNTIL YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME MORE THAN THE BEAST!” The door swung open. Hank was red in the face with tears in his eyes; Logan couldn’t help but laugh.

“That’s what this is about?” Logan fell on his ass in a fit of laughter.

“Yes…” Hank whispered shyly.

“Fine. Fine. Hank McCoy. I love you more than the beast.” Logan stood up and opened his arms to Hank. 

“Yay!” Hank squeaked and jumped into Logan’s open arms, Causing them to fall down together in a heap of flailing body parts.


End file.
